


Серфинг

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Сборник из трех маленьких работ, связанных летними эрурями, которые в свободное от работы время занимаются серфингом.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. «Запах апельсина», кусочек летней свободы, 412 слов

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Полностью навеяно композицией [Shiro Sagisu — «Cruel Dilemme (I)»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edrD8xlI0K8)  
> 3\. Всем лета!

По пляжу идет странный мужчина — в деловом костюме, с сумкой-портфелем под мышкой и с доской. Целую секунду Ривай думает, что это какой-то очередной придурок, надумавший после работы поучиться серфить, а потом видит — о, так это же Эрвин.

Отложив в сторону книгу, он следит за тем, как какой-то малыш неудачно пинает мяч непонятно кому, как раз в Эрвина. Тот замирает и возвращает подачу непутевому футболисту — ребенок в восторге, а вот мать, завидев непонятный облик незнакомца, не очень. Она провожает его пристальным взглядом, но Эрвину все равно — он уже заметил отдыхающего Ривая и, неловко взмахнув рукой c сеткой ярко-желтых апельсинов, спешит к нему. Прошаркав по пляжу, он резко замирает рядом, и брызги песка налипают на все еще не высохший после катания костюм.

— Привет, — говорит он и бросает рядом с Риваем сетку.

Свои туфли, в которых его ногам пришлось просидеть весь день, он отпинывает подальше.

— Эй, не на доску! — возмущается Ривай, отодвигая подальше свою ненаглядную. Шестьсот кровью и потом заработанных баксов, между прочим!

— Чуешь, чем пахнет? — стягивая пиджак, спрашивает Эрвин.

— Твоими ногами...

— Нет же!.. Хотя, ими тоже, но — пахнет свободой!

«Офисный раб», — думает про него Ривай, глядя на любимые пестрые шорты Эрвина, выглядывающие из расстегнутой ширинки. Видать, целый день носил, как какой-нибудь костюм Супермена.

Риваю не понять. Он работает неподалеку в магазине для серферов и целый день тут крутится, для него это все почти рутина. Вот покатается Эрвин с его — тоже все оскучнеет.

— Ловить там сейчас нечего. Больших волн нет.

— Ничего, все равно не вылезу, пока не посинею!

Подтащив к себе сетку, Ривай вытаскивает спелый здоровый апельсин. Эрвин быстро снимает штаны и бросает их комком на пиджак. Сверху летит рубашка.

— Океан не убежит, — говорит ему Ривай, очищая кожуру. На фоне своего темного костюма он видит мелкие брызги сока.

— Знаю, — улыбается Эрвин и застегивает на ноге трос, крепящийся к доске. — Но я весь день этого ждал.

Он неожиданно падает рядом на колени и обхватывает ладонями лицо Ривая. Тот не успевает удивиться и только ошарашенно таращит глаза, когда его дерзко целуют в приоткрытый рот.

— Отвали, — отпихивается он, падая на спину. Да что на Эрвина нашло?

Тот широко улыбается, обнажая белые зубы. У клыка видно десну. Смеется и бежит — действительно бежит! — к воде, по нагретому песку.

Ривай заводит руку назад и следит за тем, как Эрвин пробирается сквозь пенную толщу, легко встает на плоскую волну и катится вправо от берега. Сверкающая поверхность океана и солнечный свет ослепляют, Ривай щурится. И, чтобы убедиться, не мерещится ли ему это, он подносит к носу апельсиновую кожуру и глубоко вдыхает — да, пахнет.


	2. «Поцелуй», кусочек внезапной романтики, 805 слов

Днем покупателей всегда немного. Сейчас вот, например, у стойки с досками шатается измученный ценниками парнишка, но помогать ему Ривай не спешит. Он листает оставленный Изабель интересный журнальчик про интерьеры, который она прикупила в мебельном магазине, и тут бряцает звонок на двери. Кто-то заходит, а Ривай даже не смотрит — для него загадка, откуда такая цена у совершенно обычного с виду дивана (ну да, кожа под далматинца, но не из далматинца же!). И лишь когда на него падает тень, приходится снизойти до того, чтобы утешить своим вниманием очередного покупателя.

— Эрвин! — удивляется он внезапному гостю.

Тот тепло улыбается, стирая пот со лба. Погода, как всегда, изнуряющая, а Эрвин весь очень официален: в сером костюме, белоснежной рубашке, с прилизанной прической. Кажется, пришел он явно не для того, чтобы утащить Ривая на берег в разгар рабочего дня. Но тогда для чего? 

— Ты как сюда попал?

— Да вот, сбежал к тебе с работы на обед. Давай поговорим не при свидетелях, — он кивает головой в сторону задумчиво чешущего затылок юноши, по-прежнему измученного ценниками на серфборды.

— Конечно, — мгновенно соглашается Ривай и отпихивает журнал.

Это удивительно: Эрвин работает в городе, в высоких скалах небоскребов, и ехать ему сюда больше получаса. Что же это за обеденный перерыв такой? Может, случилось что-то срочное? Ривай почти задает последний вопрос вслух, когда они заходят в подсобку, но Эрвин прислоняется к углу, который не охватывает камера наблюдения (все же этот магазин он знает как свои пять пальцев), и подзывает рукой встать к себе поближе. Ривай притискивается, а дальше...

Разговор выходит простым — Эрвин прижимает его к себе и целует лицо. Сначала невинно — в лоб, в висок, а потом жадно — в скулы, щеки, шею. У Ривая сам собою открывается рот, и они целомудренно соприкасаются губами. Он без раздумий обхватывает подставленную нижнюю губу и зализывает ее шершавую кожицу, а Эрвин углубляет поцелуй, их языки медленно скользят по скользкой слюне, сплетаются, трутся друг о друга. Ривай сопит, инстинктивно втягивает язык Эрвина и дает ощупать себя изнутри. Он не соображает, кто он такой и где стоит, его тело просто — пуф! — исчезло, растворилось в теплой ласке. Как бывает, когда мягко проваливаешься в воду со сбегающей волны. Или когда тебя уверенно поднимает вверх сама стихия, и ты становишься выше всего на морской глади. Или когда она тебя переворачивает вверх тормашками и топит в толще воды. Ты выплываешь, хватаешься за доску, а вокруг брызги, свежий запах, океан. Ривай ощущает, как Эрвин целует его у мочки, покусывает хрящ и щекотно заползает языком прямо в ухо.

— Что ты делаешь, — смеется Ривай, наконец-то открывая глаза и глядя на мягкий взгляд Эрвина. Спускается вниз и видит раскрасневшиеся губы, мокрые и влажные, будто он только что вылез из воды...

Тянется еще раз поласкаться, но Эрвин отстраняется и шепчет:

— Мне кажется, что тебя ждут.

И правда — в зале кто-то усердно стучит пальцем по звонку. И вот не лень же тому пареньку столько на него давить, а...

— Эрвин, — произносит Ривай и пугается того, как звучит его безнадежно влюбленный голос. 

Эрвин неторопливо приглаживает его волосы, распрямляется и стирает пальцами влагу со рта.

— Значит, у тебя все хорошо, да?

Ривай набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать «да», или «еще как», или «не уходи». Но вместо этого кивает.

— Тогда улыбайся, тебе идет, — тыльной стороной ладони Эрвин гладит его по щеке, тут же добиваясь румянца и легкого, скованного изгиба неподатливых губ. Удовлетворенный, он указывает большим пальцем на скрытый в лабиринте ящиков черный выход: — Я пройду там, ты не против?

— Не против. Ты так быстро?

— Да, у меня еще четыре часа работы впереди. Встретимся сегодня на пляже вечером?

— Встретимся, — тихо соглашается Ривай, смотря ему вслед.

Эрвин исчезает за ящиками, дверь хлопает. Ривай аккуратно заглядывает за коробки — а вдруг Эрвин там притаился и сейчас кинется на него, обманщик? — и, то ли к облегчению, то ли к разочарованию, никого не обнаруживает. Но все равно продолжает смотреть в темный коридор, потирая горячие губы и щеки. Только ради этого он сюда приехал? Какое-то безумие...

На мальчишку за переиспользование звонка Ривай совсем не кричит. Тот, неловко в силу возраста, пытается пожурить не вовремя испарившегося продавца: «Что, спрятали там свою подружку?», на что Ривай усмехается и только. Мальчик совсем юн, но вот пить дать — сейчас он купит доску и чуть ли не на ней полетит на берег. А там — поплывет, встанет на волну, за ней на вторую... Как только что проделал с ним самим Эрвин. Ривай спрашивает, есть ли у будущего Келли Слейтера сто пятьдесят долларов на ту доску, на которую он так долго смотрел, а потом, услышав ожидаемое «нет», дает ему скидку в двадцать пять. Парень вспыхивает от радости и суматошно выворачивает карманы со всей мелочью и ключами прямо на стол, а Ривай методично считает. Но на самом деле его мысли там, где сияющее закатное солнце растворяется в прохладной воде, где рядом Эрвин, и больше никого кроме них нет. Где же этот вечер, черт побери?

Он пробивает чек, протягивает его через прилавок взволнованному юноше и с легкой улыбкой (которая ему так идет) говорит:

— Удачи.


	3. «Все "так"», кусочек близости, 449 слова

Ночью океан выглядит темной, уходящей вдаль серебристой пустыней. Ривай привычно утыкается взглядом в неясный горизонт и меланхолично думает, что в его жизни не было ничего важнее океана — пока не начинает клевать носом.

Уставший Эрвин лежит рядом. Энтузиазм, с которым он сегодня боролся с волнами, был неиссякаем. Но даже его силы кончились. Теперь он неподвижен и, кажется, спит — уж больно долго молчит...

— Вставай, — говорит ему Ривай и толкает в плечо. Тот морщится, будто с него стянули одеяло. — Давай, поехали ко мне.

Он помогает с трудом севшему Эрвину встать — ноги того еле держат. Костюм на ощупь холодный, и контраст с теплой летней ночью взбадривает Ривая. Спать мокрым у океана — идея так себе, если не хочешь проснуться простуженным.

Переодеваться никому из них не хочется, они просто складывают доски и всю свою одежду в старенький фургон, заворачиваются в полотенца и едут домой. Эрвин натягивает плед себе на голову и кутается в него, стараясь не спать, но получается у него откровенно плохо. Уже в гараже Ривай опять его будит.

Дома он морщится от духоты. Снимает костюм и бросает его в стиральную машину. Эрвин идет за ним, неуклюже покачиваясь, и повторяет все движения — как когда-то тогда, когда обучался серфингу. Не оборачиваясь, не смывая с себя соль и не одеваясь, Ривай сразу идет в комнату и падает на кровать, залезает под простынь. Рядом ложится Эрвин, укрывается и поворачивается на бок. Ривай поудобнее отодвигается к краю, и, устроившись, вместе они засыпают. Будто для них обычное дело так спать: голыми, уставшими, на одной кровати. Но на самом деле это все впервые.

Просыпается Ривай от жары. Или от того, что его гладят, отлепляя ото лба соленые завитки волос. Эрвин скинул с груди простынь и теперь полностью сосредоточен на его лице. Он рассматривает... скорее, любуется им, как найденной замысловатой ракушкой.

— Ты чего? — тихо сипит Ривай и оттягивает вниз простынь. Становится получше.

Все еще ночь, но в окне чуть светлее, чем было недавно — дело идет к рассвету. Эрвин улыбается, убирает руку и шепотом отвечает:

— Да я так.

Ривай закрывает глаза, ухмыляясь. «Я так», да? Как это — «так»? Спина задеревенела, он с кряхтением поворачивается на бок, придвигается к другу — другу ли? — и чувствует, как Эрвин просовывает теплую руку под мышкой. Притягивает Ривая к груди, утыкаясь губами ему в затылок. Плотно прижатые друг к другу тела выдавливают прослойку воздуха между собой, и так становится еще жарче, но Ривай не протестует. Наоборот, берет ладонь Эрвина в свою и смещает к сердцу — чтобы спаяться с ним, пригореть, сплавиться. Они оба замирают, и Ривай думает, навсегда ли это с ними? Навсегда ли в его жизни все «так»?..

Утром они просыпаются в поту. Ривай сонно ставит ноги на пол и смотрит, как вытянувшийся на кровати Эрвин с наслаждением размазывает по груди соль, смешивая океан, себя и Ривая.


End file.
